A Weird School Year
by I3Nico45
Summary: This is my first story. It is about the gods deciding that they need to keep a better eye on there children by going to there school! What will happen when the gods and the demigods go to the same school? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first ever story, and I hope you like it! This story takes place after The Last Olympian, but before Heroes of Olympus. Also, can I have one of you awesome people as my beta reader, please? That would help a bunch! And now, without further ado, the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I3Nico45 does NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sad, so sad.**_

**Chapter 1: A Peaceful Day . . . Or Not. . . **.

It was a nice, peaceful day for the gods and demigods. Well, for most of them; the person that was _not_ relaxing, was of course, Zeus. For Zeus had been thinking . . . thinking hard, indeed. . . .

* * *

"Man, it sure is a nice day outside today, Annabeth!" Percy said while getting out of the outdoor pool at the recreation center. Percy and Annabeth had been going there very frequently that summer. Enough to the point where Percy was now as deep-tanned as his blonde-haired, grey-eyed girlfriend.

"Yeah, it is," Annabeth agreed, looking up at her boyfriend as he walked over to where she was laying down on a plush orange towel. "You know, we should probably stop going to the pool all the time. School starts in only _one_ week, Percy," Annabeth told him as he lay a blue towel beside her and sat down.

"Don't remind me," Percy said rather gloomily. His bright green eyes sweeping the recreational center.

"And school should be fine with all of our friends there!" Annabeth stated brightly.

"Yeah, it should," The dark haired teen replied, a little doubtful. Of course, the couple didn't know it at the time, but they were wrong . . . very wrong.

* * *

After much intense thinking, Zeus had, finally, made his decision. His deep, magnificent voice pierced the air. " Hermes!", the king god called out.

"Yes?" the salt-and-pepper hair god answered, heartily, suddenly appearing in front of Zeus.

"Alert the other gods. An emergency meeting will be taking place at once."

"Yes, sir!" Hermes saluted Zeus, and then Hermes's figure literally folded up and vanished with a small puff of dull, grey smoke. Zeus was smirking as Hermes transported himself out of the throne room.

"Everything is going as planned," Zeus murmured to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for all the type-O's in the last chapter, half of them weren't even there when I typed it! Another thing, my brother - Color Of Dreams - helped me write this, so give him some credit please.**

**Now that I've stopped rambling, ON WITH THE STORY! *resumes heroic stance***

**Disclaimer!**

**A.M. Williams: Does I3Nico45 own Percy Jackson and the Olympians? **

**Nico: Sadly, *cough* no *cough*. She does not own PJO.**

**Me: WHAT? I don't own PJO?**

**Percy: Nope, you don't. **

**Me: *Runs off crying***

**This is Color of dreams here and I have an account on a different website and I say BARRELS! Also I LIKE TRAINS!**

**Chapter 2: Demigod Trouble and Green Potions**

_At Olympus. . . ._

After several tense minutes, the first few gods and goddesses started to arrive. The first to come was Athena, Hera, and Poseidon; the last to come were Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus. Everyone was talking about why Zeus had summoned them there. Various inquisitions and comments pierced the air, from, "Why are we here?" to "I wonder what he wants to tell us?" to "Yes! I finally got away from those brats!"

Zeus's dominant and compelling intonation interrupted the murmurs. "Quiet! We need to start the meeting for you to find out!" Everyone then grew quiet, and swiftly took their seats.

"Now we can start!" Apollo exclaimed, almost a little too gleefully.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Percy. . . ._

"This is the right way! I know it!"

"You said that the last time, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"But I'm sure of it this time!"

"Fine, whatever. . . ."

Annabeth and I were sprinting down this dark ally when a loud, _Thwack!_, sounded not to far from where we stood.

"Hey, whats that on the ground?" I had to squint in the darkness, but enough moonlight was illuminating the ground for me to see a form of yellow, glistening powder, being scattered by a light breeze.

"I think its . . . monster dust?" Annabeth told me, sounding a little unsure, which was unusual.

Then we heard a voice from behind us say, "If you want to live, don't move." We immediately froze where we were, hardly daring to breathe.

The figure the voice had to belong to came into view. He was a tall kid, our age, with medium dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and glasses; he was holding a sledge-hammer above our heads. "What do you want?" he asked roughly.

I quickly said, "Nothing! We, um, got lost," my voice cracking a little. _That sounded pretty lame._

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked calmly.

"August, August Greensborough."

"I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy, and I think that you might be a demigod, August."

"I know that I'm a demigod! What do you think I am? An idiot?"

"You need to come to camp with us then, August."

"What kind of camp?" the mysterious teen asked.

Then I recollected my wits. "A camp where it'll be safe for you. It will be your home, and you won't have to fight a monster each time you turn around."

Annabeth broke in. "No more running, August. No more living on the streets, and wondering when the next time you'll be able to get a decent meal."

August looked thoroughly confused, but after a couple moments he asked, "How do you know about this place? Have you been there?"

"Yes," I answered. "It's a safe haven for all demigods. For people like us."

August lowered his hammer. "People like us. . . ." A dreamy look etched it's way onto his face. "I'll come."

"Great," Annabeth said. "Let's get going. We'll attract a lot of monsters if we stay here any longer." And with that, our new trio started off towards Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, do you play the cello? I do! And it's fun!" August exclaimed suddenly. Annabeth gave him a questioning look while I arched an eyebrow in his direction.

"Multi-personality disorder," he explained shortly.

* * *

_Back at Olympus. . . ._

Zeus's powerful voice rang out across the marble throne room. "I have finalized my decision that our kids are too out of control. We must keep a better watch on them by-"

"How do we keep a better watch on them than what we are doing right now?" asked Apollo.

"If you didn't interrupt, we would know by now, dear brother," Artemis scolded her annoying twin. Apollo fell silent.

"Thank you, Artemis. Now, as I was saying, we can keep a closer eye on them with a simple solution. We will be attending their school." Murmurs broke out between the Gods.

"How do you propose we are to stay undercover?" asked Athena.

"Our true identities will remain surreptitious. With Hecate's help, we will be able to assume a mortal form as a Demigod," Zeus announced. More whispers sounded, echoing as the voices reverberated off the marble.

"Hecate, the potion if you please," Zeus called to the goddess.

Hecate then entered the room. She was wearing robes of vibrant turquoise with large opals adorning her fingers. She was carrying a golden platter on which twelve goblets full of a green, frothy liquid were being carefully balanced. Hecate knelt in front of Zeus, careful not to spill the concoctions, and rose to her feet. She gracefully swept an arm out and the emerald brews floated away from the golden dish. The collection of compounds separated, and one cup landed in each of the gods' hand.

Aphrodite looked distastefully at her chalice. "Cheers."

"On three," said Hera bravely. "One, two, three, drink!"


End file.
